


Keep it short - drabble anthology

by Punk_mit_Keks



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_mit_Keks/pseuds/Punk_mit_Keks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Somewhere between sky and ground -  Tweek and Craig meet up at the bus stop.<br/>2. the ultimate plan - request: "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you ever had. Of course I'm in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somewhere between sky and ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek meet at the bus station.  
> This is actually the first creek thing I've ever written Nov 2015 around two weeks after the famous 19-06 episode aired.  
> 

Long shadows stretched at the ground, shades of golden drawn everywhere; it was late afternoon when the sun decided to glow up once more before saying goodnight. The air was dry and chill making small steams huffed into the air visible only for a wink. Bare fingers stiffened from the sharp cold, forgot to bring some gloves and too frozen to remember how to search for a pocket. His feet stiffened to a similarly extend. He didn’t realize any of this while haunting those shadows with his eyes. His back leaned against the bus station he grabbed for another cigarette. When trying to flick the lighter he painfully recognized his fingers being taut. Inhaling the toxic taste he was so fond of he felt blood rush through his swollen cheek.

“Didn’t you m-mean to quit?”

His eyes narrowed down at the lean figure walking towards him. Unlike himself the blonde never wore a hat and his fluffy but untameable locks curled pleasantly around his heart shaped face. As an answer he just inhaled the next breath of smoke while the other in his green jacket and brown cord trousers came to stand beside him. He immediately grabbed the smokers’ free hand inside his own wool covered one. The warmth wrapping his congealed fingers made him feel even colder.

“Was it that b-bad?”

As if to suppress the answer he held smoke in his lungs and evaded his boyfriends’ troubled gaze. The boy fumbled with the bare fingers inside his hands. Eyebrows squeezed worried yet knowingly.

“Craig, t-tell me what happened.”

The raven-haired watched his breathed out toxins fade into air before he dilated his vision searching with his eyes whether at the horizon lay something - anything - that could assure him salvation.

“He said there’s absolutely no need for me to ever bring you with me. Actually I don’t need to come home anymore anyway.”

The blonde squeezed his hand, eyes locked at the ground. He knew the answer already.

“I-I should have c-come with you.”

“How would that have helped?”

No salvation.

He looked at his three inch smaller boyfriend who just shrugged his shoulders. Craig watched his helpless figure searching the ground for what he couldn’t find at the horizon.

“Well, we knew he wouldn’t approve, so whatever,” he concluded.

He took one last breath before dropping the cigarettes stump and stepping on it. Tweek seemed to be thinking while he again watched smoke disappear. Then his boyfriend looked up tracing a hand over his cheek. Craig hissed at the sudden touch that left his cheek burn from cold air cutting into it.

“Did he hit you?”

“Tweek! My dad isn’t a bad person, there’s no need for you to think so low about him! He hit me once when I was ten and did something really stupid. I’m over it, so please get over it as well!”

Craig's swollen cheek twitched when his boyfriend kept caressing it.

“I know. But did he hit y-you this time. Because you did something s-stupid?”

Because being gay meant being stupid.

“He’s not a bad person Tweek.”

“Mh-hm, I know.” He stepped closer. He took off his glove and took Craig’s hand in his own without wool separating the touch. This time Craig felt the warmth pleasantly crawl inside his skin.

“He’s just … from another generation.”

“It’s okay, Craig.” He trailed his thumb over Craig’s hand. “You’re not being s-stupid.”

His shoulders leaned against his boyfriend near enough to be called cuddling. Maybe somewhere here lingered what neither horizon nor ground could provide.

“Let’s go home,” Tweek suggested, still squeezing Craig’s hand.


	2. the ultimate plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @handbagmurder asked for creek, 18. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Craig got a text from Tweek prompting him he should come to his house. Immediately.

Once he entered Tweek’s messy room he saw Tweek sitting in the middle of his floor. Next to the common view of coffee cups, Lego bricks and puzzle pieces scattered around the place, there were some uncommon items placed around Tweek, who was working on a blue print. Adhesive traps, a music player, and a big pile of underpants.

Craig planted himself beside Tweek and waited for him to finish his thoughts. Once he was ready his boyfriend skipped any greeting and started his explanation.

“Okay, I have the. ultimate. plan! We do it like this: we put those adhesive traps into the middle drawer and then some underpants on top of them; but we have to make sure that we don’t cover up the sticky surface too much. We should also put some of that sticky goo on those underpants as well. And I need you to sew them together, you know, on their side seams, so when the gnomes stick on one underpants, they’ll stick on all. The underpants in the middle drawer need to be the only ones in the whole house. So we need to go through my parent’s room and hide their undies in your house. And then we sing the Imaginationland song, you remember the song? I made Butters to make me a sound recording of it. We need to start five hours before the gnomes will appear, so around 10 pm. Because it takes so long for the damn portal to open.”

“Uh, okay.”

“This way we can ban those damn gnomes back to Imaginationland, and they’ll never again STEAL MY UNDERPANTS!”

“uh, yes, sounds reasonable,” Craig answered in his deadpan expression.

“So you’re in?”

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Tweek grinned at him mischievously, almost dangerously. He was actually very daring once he sat his mind on something. It was a trait so unsuspected, Craig considered it a huge turn-on. He hated those adventures Stan’s gang regularly stumbled into, but whenever Tweek made a stupid plan, Craig was up at the front line. Though, there was still one open question.

“What about the bazooka?”

Tweek had that violent weapon sitting directly next to him on the floor.

“In case the portal doesn’t open in time.” Tweek shrugged.


End file.
